


Erratic orbits of certain heavenly bodies

by lazyroughdrafts



Category: Bering and Wells - Fandom, Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Inspired by Miyazaki, Warehouse in the Sky AU, a bit of an edit so bulked up from tumblr, that they end up together is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyroughdrafts/pseuds/lazyroughdrafts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warehouse in the Sky AU. Helena is cleared to return to the Warehouse but doesn't believe herself deserving (she is not done with all the self-flagellating). Luckily Mrs. Frederic is a true shipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erratic orbits of certain heavenly bodies

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a one shot. It might become part of a series of microfics. Maybe.

"Yes that is precisely what I am saying. You’ve been reinstated Agent Wells. I suggest you pack your belongings immediately." Mrs. Frederic who had been seated during the length of their interview, rose as if to take her leave, dusting off non-existent lint from her skirt as she did so.

 

Frowning at the stubborn set of Helena's jaw, she tilted her head in exaggerated observation before commanding her full height and lacing her fingers across her chest. The gesture served to somehow make her seem all the more impassable. "You’ve a long journey ahead of you. And there are _some people_ who have waited far too long for your return." Irene dipped her head and looked at her knowingly, an unmistakable glint appearing as she subtly let her emphasis fall where it would.

 

But Helena was already shaking her head emphatically and clenching her hands tightly. Hands that were starting on a nervous tremor. The past few hours she had shown all the emotion of a street mime frozen in willful stony silence.  But the quake was building inside her chest and would not be suppressed entirely. Of late she had wondered about the term chest cavity thinking how apt a phrase to describe the cavernous void inside her. But now there were tremors of something there as Mrs. Frederic pronounced her fit to return. There were tremors building even as her mutinous heart beat wildly in objection of her cool exterior, seemingly unwilling to take part in the charade.

 

Her voice somewhat hoarse from the effort of containment sounded far louder in her ears, a strangled ugly shout. "I cannot. I cannot go back after what I did. What I did to _her_ …" She ran fingers through her hair as she shook her head once more. "She cannot possibly want to see me again." She clenched her jaw tight having nearly choked in saying it. The quake inside was becoming a living threatening thing. Unmanageable. And so she dug her fists into her thighs so fiercely they might have ground into bone eventually. 

 

Irene who had been nearer the door, tugged at the hem of her tweed blazer and squared her shoulders before stepping closer and nodding thoughtfully at the outburst.

"Oh. I see. And how pray tell have you reached this rather stunning conclusion?" She asked, but not unkindly. There was a warmth to the woman that Helena had never before experienced. It unbalanced her. It was a warmth she was unprepared to deflect. 

 

"I don’t deserve a second chance. I don’t deserve…" Her voice rose in agitation even as her face contorted itself into the degrees of her despair. 

 

"Your daughters deserve to know you." Mrs. Frederic interrupted her with quiet insistence.

She had specifically requested that she be entirely cut off from all news of the pregnancy following her capture. Deeming that to be the most appropriate, most painful punishment to have to endure. _And it had been even more excruciating than she had imagined. She had not thought anything could have been more painful to endure than Christina’s death. She had been proven wrong.  
_

 

"My daughters?" She asked anguished. Her face was so brittle, so close to shattering. And the building ache inside was chipping away from within. It would not be contained. It would not.

 

"Yes twins. Charlotte Helena and Sophie Christina." She paused before adding the _Bering-Wells_. They deserve to have their family whole again. As does Myka.” 

 

She waited a beat to give the woman a moment as she watched her eyes well up with tears. She watched her trying to process the realisation that she had not one child but two, and that they were daughters. And that their names held particular significance, even promise. And that all this time, Myka had been alone. For almost four years.

 

Mrs. Frederic opened her mouth to speak but then pursed her lips resolutely as she waited. She gave her some pause and then remarked pointedly. “What don’t you deserve Helena?” It was too soft. Kind even.

 

"It’s rather obvious…" She was almost furious with frustration at having to explain herself even as some part of her could recognise that it was not the Caretaker’s intent to cause pain or teasingly bait a future that she had so violently squandered.

 

"Let me stop you there." Irene said firmly. "What is obvious is that despite the Regents’ best attempts to have you fully rehabilitated, that has not in fact occurred."

 

Helena’s face was awash with red hot tears as she nodded pitifully, wiping at her dripping nose with clammy fingers as she did so. “Right. Exactly.” She was choking again on words, her vision blurring.

 

"No Helena. You misunderstand me." Her voice was gentle almost soothing. "What is obvious is that had they provided you with what you needed, the emotional and psychological support you _needed_ , you would not be refusing your return. You would not be questioning the _need_ of your return for those who love you.”  Mrs. Frederic placed a careful hand on Helena’s forearm and squeezed even as she had lost the struggle to contain her emotions. Quietly sobbing she reached for the handkerchief offered to her.

 

"Thank you." She managed out of sheer force of habit.

 

"It is not obvious." Mrs. Frederic repeated slowly, measuring her words this time and this perhaps more than any part of their strange encounter is what humanised her the most. When she did speak again her words were self-assured and demanding respect as they were always want to.

 

“The Regents, the Warehouse, I included, we have all failed you if you cannot accept that you have paid your dues. That much of the responsibility for your actions lie with those whose agendas you were serving.”

 

Helena blinked tears away as if in a daze. Vaguely nodding but unable to absorb the full weight of her words. Mrs. Frederic then placed both hands on her shoulders, “Hurry up. Pack. You have a long way to go before you reach home. Myka is already waiting for you at the lodge, and you’ll continue from there together.”

 

Irene allowed herself a small smile at the look of utter shock on Helena’s face.

 

"It is not obvious my dear. The capacity for forgiveness is often underestimated. As is the capacity for enduring love in the wake of the most impossible obstacles. That is true endless wonder. Never forget that Helena."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about the title it has something to do with the moodboard I did for this microfic. And yes! The Warehouse is actually in the sky if you haven't seen Miyazaki's Castle in the Sky.
> 
> http://lazyroughdrafts.tumblr.com/post/108550636381/warehouse-in-the-sky-au-yes-that-is-precisely


End file.
